


Coffee Mornings

by lilgirlost (lil_grl_lost)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_grl_lost/pseuds/lilgirlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings in the Allen-Thawne household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 04 of the Snowflake Challenge over at dreamwidth. This is my first time writing this pairing, so please be kind.

“Too early,” Eddie murmured as he stumbled down the stairs and towards the banging and clattering noises that seemed to be coming from his kitchen. He had just fallen into bed a few hours ago after having worked a double shift because for once, a mundane burglary spree turned out to be just that… mundane.

By the time he rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, the room had fallen silent and Barry was seated at the counter, nursing the largest cup of coffee that could be found in their home. Scrubbing a hand through his blonde locks, a frown came to mar his features while he complemented the man before him.

“Barry?”

Eddie didn’t even bother hiding a smirk for still being able to make Barry Allen jump a foot in a year, even after all these years.

“Not funny, Eddie,” Barry grumbled, shooting his husband a less than amused glare.

“It is a little, Bar,” Eddie shrugged as he moved closer to the coffee machine and Barry, who simply scowled in response. As he passed Barry on his way to the coffee, Eddie dropped a kiss into the brunette’s tousled hair. “Is this what you were like the morning of our wedding?”

“No.”

Eddie grinned at Barry’s populate tone. “She’s getting married not going to war.” Setting his coffee cup down, Barry leveled Eddie with a look, a look that could mean he was going to getting acquainted with the sofa if he didn’t watch his words. “Besides, you’re acting like it’s your daughter and not your best friend.”

“How was Joe yesterday?” Barry inquired, quickly changing the subject away from his behavior towards Iris’s impending marriage.

“Happy,” Eddie told him once he had set his own cup down and slid into the chair next to Barry’s, “if a little sad,” he continued.

Turning in his chair to face Eddie, Barry reached out and thumbed the skins under Eddie’s eye, causing the blonde to turn his head towards him. “I’m not ready,” Barry admitted softly with a slightly scared look in his eye.

“We’ve got time,” Eddie asserted firmly when realization finally dawned on him; Barry wasn’t worried about Iris’s wedding day, he was worrying over the little girl, who was fast asleep upstairs and so many years away from this day, if Eddie had anything to say about it.

“Promise?”

With a soft laugh, Eddie surged forward and caught Barry a kiss, hoping to wipe the anxiety and worry from his husband’s face. “Promise,” he vowed, “she’ll only walk down that aisle when we’re both good and ready.”

“You can’t promise that,” Barry chided, laughing.

“But I can sure as hell try,” Eddie countered before the sound a sharp cry echoed through their peaceful solitude. “I’ll get her,” he offered while placing on a hand on Barry’s arm to keep the younger man seated, but Barry wasn’t having any of it.

“Not happening,” he interjected, stealing another kiss and effectively derailing Eddie’s sleepy train of thought. “You worked all night, Mr. Thawne-Allen, so back to bed with you.”

“Can I at least take my coffee with me?” Eddie joked, knowing that Barry meant business with regards to sending him back to bed.

Barry chuckled and grinned. “Sure and I’ll get Ellie and meet you there.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Mr. Allen-Thawne,” Eddie returned with a grin of his own. Pressing a last kiss to Barry’s lips, he grabbed both mugs of coffee and retreated upstairs with Barry on his heels, planning to enjoy what little time they had left with their daughter before they lost her to Iris and the madness that was her wedding day.


End file.
